Halovány csillagképek
by KatieWR
Summary: Egy furcsa éjszakán furcsa kapcsolat veszi kezdetét... YAOI/Shounen-ai. One shot. Jó olvasást!


Halovány csillagképek

Egy parkban ülök. Sötét van már, és a csillagok pont látszanak onnan, ahol épp vagyok. Ez valamelyest megnyugtat, főleg a mai nap után. Elmeséljem, mi történt? Hát jó, úgysincs most jobb dolgom.

Még két napja sem voltunk otthon, mikor azaz idióta, felfuvalkodott hólyag, Mustang felhívta Winryt. Nekem üzent, de még véletlenül sem velem beszélt! Azt üzente, hogy jöjjek vissza a Központba, mert van egy fontos dolog, amit csak Én intézhetek el. Mi volt a fontos dolog? Mivel Én olyan sokat voltam a Központi Könyvtár Alkímia Részlegében, sokkal jobban ismerem, mint más a csapatából, és keressek már meg neki pár könyvet.

Hogy meddig tartott? ÖT PERCIG! Komolyan! Bementem és kijöttem! És ezért képes volt iderángatni, mikor fél éve nem voltam otthon! Normális ez?! NEM!

Mélyet sóhajtottam, és hátradőltem a padon. A Hold fényesen világít, bár még nem teli, de csak pár nap kérdése. Lépteket hallottam az előttem húzódó kavicsos úton. Arra néztem, és nem akartam hinni a szememnek.

Mustang volt, zsebre tett kézzel sétált nyugodt tempóban. Eddig dolgozott volna? Á, biztos nem! Akkor lehet, hogy randin volt… A naplopó! De… mért is érdekel ez engem?!

Szándékosan nem köszöntem, hátha észre sem vesz, amennyit a méretemmel piszkál… Nem volt szerencsém. Pont előttem állt meg. Felém fordult, mint aki megbizonyosodik róla, hogy tényleg egy ismerősét látja.

- Köszönni luxus? – Kérdezte kissé megrovó hangon.

- Sötét van, maga is sötét, nem vettem észre – Feleltem.

- Ezzel célozni akarsz valamire? – Lépett közelebb, fenyegetésnek szánva.

- Szabad nekem olyat? – Kérdeztem vissza, és nagyot nyújtóztam. Ránéztem az órára, elég késő volt már. Felálltam, és elindultam a kavicsos úton. – Álmodjon rémeket! – Hangzott még elköszönésem.

Nem siettem, kényelmesen indultam a kijárat felé, ami visszavisz a város éjszakai életébe. Ez a park csendes, nyugodt, lehet nevezni a béke szigetének is. A fák sűrűjétől nem lehet hallani a Central zajait, itt csak az arrébb lévő szökőkút csobogása és a tücskök ciripelése zavarja a csendet.

Nekem már a mai nap is szabadság lett volna, ha ez a tökfej nem hívat be! De mért is pihenhetnék? Mindegy, holnap megyek haza és kész. Gondolataimból egy kiáltás zavart fel:

- Edward, várj! – Na, már megint mit akar? Elegem van belőle! Mért nem hagy nekem egy kis nyugtot?! Olyan nehéz lenne? Megálltam, és félig hátra pillantottam.

- Hm? – Néztem a nagy léptekkel közeledő férfire.

- Nem akarsz… - Egy pillanatra megakadt, aztán folytatta. – Nincs kedved meginni velem valamit? – Kérdezte. Most jól hallottam, vagy csak képzelődöm? Minden bizonnyal jól hallottam, mert Mustang várakozó arccal néz engem.

- Hát… ööö… de van… - Nyögtem ki tétován, akkor még tudatlanul.

- Remek! – Mosolyodott el szélesen, majd nagy léptekkel elindult ki az utcára, Én meg alig tudtam lépést tartani vele.

Nemsokára megállt egy zajos kocsma előtt. Vágtam egy fintort, amit szerencsétlenségemre Ő is észrevett.

- Valami nem tetszik, Acél? – Érdeklődött azzal a tipikus ha-ellent-mondasz-gyulladsz nézésével. Megráztam a fejem.

- Nem, minden rendben. – Mondtam, és csak magamban tettem hozzá: ha ide nem megyünk be. Pechemre, naná, hogy bementünk. Mindenki ismerősként köszöntötte az Ezredest, engem szinte észre sem vettek.

Szinte vágni lehetett a dohány füstöt, meg a pia szagot. Mustang rögtön a pulthoz ment, Én követtem. Nem hallottam, mit rendelt, csak azt, mikor engem kérdezett.

- Mit kérsz?

- Elnézést. – Morogtam. – Valami gyengét! – Kiabáltam vissza hangosabban, mint a zaj. Gúnyosan elvigyorodott, és visszafordult a csaposhoz. Intett, hogy kövessem, de csak pár lépést ment a pultnál, majd leült. Én kelletlenül mellé ültem, de pult így is kissé magasnak tűnt.

Meghozták az italokat, és belekóstoltam. Óvatosságból csak nagyon kicsit, így is nehezemre esett lenyelni a tömény, keserű utóízű akármit. Aztán képzeletben adtam magamnak egy pofont, amiért azt nem említettem Mustangnak, hogy neki legyen gyenge, vagy nekem.

Ő egy húzásra félig ürítette a poharát, és hamar akadt beszélgetőpartnere, aki természetesen nem Én voltam. Nem tudom, mennyi ideje támasztottam a pultot, de azt igen, hogy elég rég legyen ahhoz, hogy mostmár lelépjek.

- Ezredes… - Érintettem meg óvatosan a karját, mire felém fordult.

- Az Én vagyok! – Kiáltotta jókedvűen. Na, igen, míg Én poharam tartalmának felét tüntettem csak el, Ő nem is tudom hányszor újratöltette az övét. Na, jó, nem ragozom, picsa részeg volt.

- Ezredes, Én azt hiszem, megyek. – Jelentettem ki.

- Máris? De hát még meg sem ittad. – Bökött kicsit félre, amit feltehetően a poharamnak szánt.

- Nem baj. Nem kérem. – Vontam vállat.

- Ez illetlenség! – Dörrent a hangja. – Idd meg! – Parancsolt rám. Kelletlenül a pohár felé nyúltam, és egyszerre legurítottam a maradékot. Fintorogtam egy sort, tutira a fejembe fog szállni…

- Mostmár mehetek? – Kérdeztem reménykedve. Gúnyosan elmosolyodott, de nem válaszolt. A pultoshoz fordult, aki újra töltött nekem. A férfi együtt érzőn pillantott rám, aztán a dolgával foglalkozott. Én tüntetően nem nyúltam a pohárért.

Mikor ránéztem az órára, az már hajnali egyet mutatott. Fejemhez kaptam, és felpattantam. Az Ezredes csak tovább részegedett az elmúlt időben, és láthatóan jó kedve volt. Én csóváltam fejem.

- A bátyád? Vagy az apád? – Kérdezte a pultos.

- Az kéne még! A főnököm. – Morogtam el a végét, és felpattantam. Mustang után indultam. – Ezredes, ideje lenne mennünk. – Szólítottam meg. Ő rám nézett, és egy pillanatig, mintha nem ismert volna meg. Aztán fény gyúlt az agyában, és végre rájött, ki is volnék.

- Ugyan már, Acél, fiatal még az este! – Vigyorgott szélesen.

- Dehogy fiatal, hajnali egy óra van! – Dörrentem Rá. – És most jön szépen velem! – Karon ragadtam és húzni kezdtem kifelé a kocsmából. Mustang egy bárgyú mosollyal integetett még az ajtónak is. – Így nem tud hazamenni… - Morogtam magam elé bosszúsan.

Most következett az a jelenet, mikor is módszeresen átkutatom a dülöngélő Ezredes zsebeit, valamilyen papírjáért, amiből kiderül, hogy hol is lakik. A Könyvtár utcájában, ami nincs is messze. Na, gyorsan hazaviszem, és Én is megyek, mert hulla vagyok. Még jó, hogy csak egy pohárral ittam, de nekem az is bőven elég volt, jó melegem is van most tőle…

Olyan 10 perces sétára gondoltam, erre vagy egy órán át hallgathattam Mustang összefüggéstelen locsogását, vagy épp hamis éneklését. Amikor értettem, hogy miről beszél, az se vezetett sokra, mert általában be sem fejezte a mondatot.

Nagy nehezen megérkeztünk a házhoz. Ismételten zsebkutatás a kulcsokért. Egyébként jó nagy lak ez egy embernek. Na mind egy, engem ez nem is érdekel. Gyorsan megkerestem a hálószobát, ágyba löktem az Ezredest, a kesztyűit elővigyázatosságból elvettem, és a mosogatóban hagytam őket, pár centi vízben. Nehogy tüzeskedni támadjon kedve. Írtam egy cetlit, még benéztem a tenger mélyen szunyáló férfihoz és bezárva magam után már mentem is.

Hazaérve éppen csak átöltöztem, már feküdtem is le.

[Roy]

Reggel fejfájással ébredtem. Nem is kicsivel. Na jó, felkelni sem volt kedvem, olyan szarul voltam. Végül mégis muszáj volt, mert egyenruhában nem túl kényelmes feküdni. Te jó ég! Egyenruha van rajtam?!

Mi történt az éjjel? Gyerünk, Roy, gondolkozz, valami csak eszedbe jut! A parkban sétáltam haza, és összefutottam Edwarddal, és elhívtam italozni… Ó, bassza meg! Ennyire leittam magam? Akkor minden esélyem ugrott nála… Remélem, legalább részegen vallottam is neki… Maximum teljesen hülyének néz, amit meg is értek.

Nehezen, de feltápászkodtam, és első utam a fürdőszobába vezetett. Mire kijöttem egy fokkal jobban éreztem magam. Szemem az órára tévedt, és újabb káromkodást követően a telefonhoz indultam. Mára beteget jelentettem.

Csak most szúrt szemet a nappali asztalon lévő fehér cetli. Közelebb léptem, és elolvastam. Ez állt rajta:

„_Ezredes!_

_Remélem, jó nagy fejfájással ébred! A kesztyűi kicsit vizesek lettek._

_A reggeli vonattal megyek haza._

_Edward"_

Vizesek?! Te jó ég! Mit csinált ez a gyerek?! Az eszem meg áll! Ez a nem normális bedugta a mosogatót és vizet eresztett a kesztyűimre! A másik pár meg épp mosásban van… Nagyszerű! Mit ér a nagy Láng Alkimista a kesztyűi nélkül? Egy rakás szerencsétlenség vagyok!

Jobb, ha visszabújok az ágyba aludni… És úgy is lett. Késő délután másztam csak ki újra, végül is, aki beteg…

Már szürkült, mikor sétálni indultam, és a park bejáratánál kötöttem ki. Egye fene, gondoltam, itt legalább csend van. A pad, ahol tegnap Edward ült, most is foglalt volt.

A sötétben nem láttam jól, csak azt, hogy a haján megcsillan a Hold fény. Innen úgy nézett ki, mintha ezüstszínű lenne. Hátra hajtotta a fejét, és az eget kémlelte. A szívem kihagyott egy ütemet, amikor megismertem. Edward volt.

[Edward]

Csak ültem, és bámultam a csillagokat. A parkban, a tegnapi helyemen. Hogy miért? Délben keltem, és a vonatom reggel elment. Pech az alkimistának. Na mindegy. Kijöttem ide, hogy szellőzzek egy kicsit, mégse nyomjam egész nap az ágyat, bár lazán megcsinálnám azt is.

Hallottam a kavicsok csikordulását, és a hang irányába néztem. Egy pillanatra megdermedtem, ahogy megpillantottam a felém tartót. Mit fogok Én most kapni a hajnali akcióm miatt? Jobb rá nem is gondolni. Leült mellém a padra, de még nem szólt. Aztán mégis, de nem a megrovás jött, amit vártam.

- Azt hittem, már hazamentél – Mondta, és szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Ő is az eget figyeli.

- Elaludtam, és a vonatom elment – Vallottam be. Csönd ereszkedett ránk, amit aztán Ő tört meg.

- És mikor vittél haza? – Hangjában enyhe derűt és egy kis bűnbánást éreztem.

- Talán kettő lehetett, mikor sikerült ágyba raknom – Feleltem.

- Ne haragudj – Kérte halkan. Őszinteség csendült a hangjában, nyoma sem volt a szokásos gúnyolódásának. – Szemét voltam veled tegnap – Tette hozzá.

- Nem baj – Legyintettem közömbösen. Az elején tényleg haragudtam Rá, nem is kicsit, de a tény, hogy képes volt kibökni egy bocsánatkérést nekem, haladásnak számít nála.

- Mivel engesztelhetlek ki? – Kérdezte őszinte meglepetésemre. De hamar megláttam a lehetőséget a dologban, és nem titkoltan vigyorogva válaszoltam:

- Egy biztos: ne vigyen többet italozni – Bólintott. – Mondjuk, abba hagyhatná az örökös piszkálódást, és nem rángat vissza otthonról ilyen apróságok miatt, mint ez a tegnapi. Akkor megegyezhetünk abban, hogy elfelejtem a tegnap estét. – Arra számítottam, hogy soha nem megy bele. Erre fel:

- Áll az alku – Mosolygott rám. Hangja nem takart semmilyen hátsószándékot sem. A mosolya meg… nem olyan volt, mint amilyet megszoktam Tőle. Ez kifejezetten _kedves _mosoly volt.

Beszélgettünk. Sokat. Már hajnalodott, mikor Én elindultam haza, hogy letusoljak, és menjek az állomásra; Ő is elindult, és határtalanul örült, mert szombat volt…

Egy hét múlva visszamentünk a Központi Városba. Hétvége volt, hát nyugodtan indultam a parkba, hátha ott van… És ott volt. _Örült _nekem. Megint beszélgettünk, és tartotta a szavát, nem mondott semmi olyat, amin felkaphattam volna a vizet.

Következő héten kisült, hogy egy ideig mellette fogok irodai munkát végezni. Annyira nem örültem, de nem is ellenkeztem a dolog ellen. Végül is, nem mentünk egymás idegeire, és éreztem, hogy kezd változni valami körülöttünk. Délutánonként a Könyvárban kutattam továbbra is a Bölcsek Köve után, esténként meg összefutottunk a parkban…

Aztán végre találtam egy forró nyomot, és Roy elengedett, hogy kutathassak.

Fél évet voltunk távol, az alatt történt egy, s más. Többek közt visszaszereztük a testünket, de nem a Bölcsek Kövével… Ez most lényegtelen. Visszatértünk a városba, de nem szóltunk még senkinek, hogy megjöttünk. Úgy terveztük, hogy majd hétfőn beállítunk a Főhadiszállásra, hadd bámuljon mindenki.

Én sötétedéssel sétálni indultam. Tavasz eleje volt, tiszta idő, a csillagok mégsem világítottak olyan erősen, mint nyáron szoktak. A csillagképek is halványak voltak.

Nem figyeltem, hová is megyek, de végül a most is a csendes szökőkútnál kötöttem ki. Onnan egyenes utam vezetett a padhoz, ahol mindig ücsörögtünk. Leültem, és behunyt szemmel élveztem a kissé zajos városi csendet. A növények ritkasága miatt behallatszott a zaj, de kivételesen zene volt füleimnek.

Nem tudom, mennyit is ültem ott, de arra rezzentem fel, hogy lépteket hallottam közeledni. Felnéztem, és a kavicsos úton egy ismerős alakot láttam meg. Nagyot dobbant a szívem, és képes lettem volna ott helyben a nyakába ugrani. De nem tettem, csak mozdulatlanul ültem tovább. Kíváncsi voltam, észrevesz-e, és ha igen, megismer?

Már azt hittem, elmegy előttem, amikor hirtelen felém fordult.

- Köszönni még mindig luxus? – Kérdezte kicsit megrovón, de éreztem a boldogságot a hangján.

- Most hazudjam, hogy sötét van? – Kérdeztem vissza szintén mosolyogva. Közelebb lépett felém, Én pedig felálltam.

- Sötét van – Vont vállat. Elé álltam, és felnéztem Rá. Olyat tett, amire nem számítottam: megölelt. Nem ellenkeztem, jól esett a közelsége. – Hiányoztál. – Suttogta halkan a fülembe.

- Te is nekem.

Sokáig álltunk ott egymást ölelve. És akkor, azon az éjszakán a halovány csillagképek alatt azt mondta, szeret. És Én elhittem neki, és viszont szerettem.


End file.
